


release

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [21]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Hostage Situations, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: myungjun promises bin he won't run.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: andr0id [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	release

**Author's Note:**

> so we continue this after a year. (i legit wrote this part a year ago lol.)
> 
> if you've not yet read the other parts, please do so. this rlly won't make any sense otherwise.

They needed food. Myungjun had checked on the supply of ramen and had mentioned that there wouldn’t be enough food for the rest of the week.

“And I’m tired of ramen,” he complained to Bin, crossing his arms over his chest. “The type of ramen you buy isn’t exactly nutritional. I need something substantial.”

Bin searched his database. Vegetables were full of nutrition. Protein, too, was important. He must ensure that Myungjun’s body would not decay from a lack of proper food. He had to ensure Myungjun remained healthy.

“I can get you food,” Bin offered.

“As you should. No point in keeping me hostage if you’ll just slowly kill me.”

Bin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I will not slowly kill you,” he promised. “I will make sure you stay alive!”

Myungjun laughed and nudged Bin lightly. “You’re a dork,” he teased. “I know you won’t kill me.” He glanced over at the food supply again, the four boxes of ramen they had left, and muttered, “Is there a chance I could come out with you? I haven’t been outside in a week. Two weeks?”

Bin thought back to how long it had already been. “Two,” he confirmed, and Myungjun grimaced.

“Two weeks,” the human stated. “I’m not used to being kidnapped and cooped up like this, you know.”

Bin had been given specific orders to not let Myungjun outside. He was supposed to follow those orders. He had been doing very well in following such orders. As much as Myungjun had asked and begged, Bin had yet to cave to any of the requests. 

But he hadn’t heard from Sanha in two weeks. He knew, too, that keeping Myungjun locked up for such a long period of time wasn’t a nice thing to do. Myungjun had told him that plenty of times. It wasn’t nice of him to do such a thing to someone he loved.

Could he defy orders? Was he allowed to do that?

He hesitated. “I am not supposed to let you out,” Bin responded, and Myungjun’s face fell. He looked sad. He looked upset. Bin hated knowing that  _ he _ was the reason Myungjun was so sad and upset.

“But,” he continued, and Myungjun perked up with interest. “If you hold onto my hand the entire time we are out, then I suppose it shall be fine. As long as you do not escape, I can keep you hostage.”

A grin spread out across Myungjun’s face. He nodded his head with enthusiasm. “I’ll be good!” he promised. “I’ll stick by your side the entire time!”

Bin liked seeing Myungjun smile. He had such a bright smile. He looked so pretty, too, when he smiled. Bin really liked looking at Myungjun, and he liked looking at Myungjun’s happiness.

He hoped he was the reason behind that happiness.

“We can get you new clothes, too,” Bin promised, and Myungjun jumped up from the bed with excitement. Bin  _ loved _ Myungjun. He knew in the dramas he watched, humans would have fast-beating hearts if they were near the person they loved. Bin did not have a heart, but he was certain he felt the same. The systems in his body that controlled his own happiness and love and enthusiasm were working hard. He could barely keep up with all the different emotions being sent to his main system.

They left in a hurry. Myungjun could hardly wait to get outside, as evidenced by his hopping around and tugging at the door and exclaiming, “Come on, Bin, let’s go!”

Bin adored him so much. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Myungjun, even as they stepped out into the sunlight, even as the world around Bin seemed so interesting. He had been kept hidden away since he had been created, and even though he was technically freed from the lab, he had only escaped the abandoned hotel twice. Both times had been equally exhilarating. There were so many people to see, so many things to do. He had expected this time to elicit a similar reaction in his systems.

Instead, however, he only wanted to watch Myungjun.

Myungjun had clear, wide eyes and a bright smile on his face and an emotion Bin could only describe as  _ relief _ . 

“Are you relieved?” Bin asked him, looking down at their conjoined hands.

Myungjun took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Feels so freeing, to be out here after being held hostage for so long.”

“It has not been too long. Two weeks is a small period in the life of a human.”

Myungjun glanced over at him, and Bin met his gaze. “Two weeks is a long period of time when you’re kidnapped and locked in a hotel room.”

Bin was unsure how to respond to such a statement. He could detect  _ anger _ in Myungjun’s tone, perhaps some resentment, but he didn’t know if he could make Myungjun feel better.

He held a credit card in his pocket. Sanha had given him instructions to buy whatever Myungjun would need. From the dramas Bin had watched, people were happy when they were given the opportunity to buy something.

“You may pick any of the stores,” Bin said, diverting attention away from the kidnapping situation. “I will buy you whatever you want.”

Myungjun raised his eyebrows. “Why?”

“I wish to make you happy, Myungjun. I love you.”

“Platonically speaking,” Myungjun added, though Bin knew that was not the case at all. He loved Myungjun romantically. It did not matter much to him if Myungjun returned that love or not. All that mattered to Bin was that  _ he _ loved Myungjun.

The boy pulled his arm suddenly and gestured. “There’s a barbeque restaurant here. Can I get some? Please?”

Bin knew they probably shouldn’t stop to eat. He didn’t want to be out for too long. However, as long as Myungjun continued to keep hold of his hand, then things would be fine.

So Bin nodded his head.

He loved seeing Myungjun cheer and grin. He loved seeing the excitement on Myungjun’s face as they entered the restaurant. He  _ loved _ Myungjun.

His love overwhelmed him. He wanted to give Myungjun everything he ever wanted. He wanted to make Myungjun happy. Keeping him hostage didn’t make him happy; but this did.

They ordered their food and sat down, side by side. Myungjun shifted in his seat and looked at their hands. “Are we going to hold hands through the entire lunch?” he asked.

Bin smiled at him and nodded. “I need to ensure you will stay,” he said, and Myungjun frowned.

“It’s a bit uncomfortable. I can’t eat with one hand, especially not barbeque.” 

It  _ would _ be difficult for a human to attempt such a thing. The dramas Bin watched never showed someone eating with only one hand. Two hands were necessary.

“You cannot run,” he reminded.

Myungjun beamed. “I won’t,” he said. “I promise.”

So Bin released his hand.

Myungjun did not run. Myungjun stayed by his side. Bin watched him, delighted, as Myungjun ate the meat and vegetables and rice. He ate quickly, too, coughing every so often, and when he noticed Bin watching, he smirked and said, “I think my body is unused to nice foods like this.”

“Is this a nice food?”

Myungjun nodded his head as he grabbed more meat. “It’s much nicer than the ramen I’ve been eating. Though, honestly, there’s a lot of foods that are nicer than ramen.”

Bin made up his mind that he would have to buy something other than ramen. He mentioned as such, and Myungjun briefly glanced at him.

“If you want,” Myungjun muttered, and that was it.

Bin didn’t care how unresponsive Myungjun was. He didn’t care if Myungjun  _ never _ talked to him. He just liked being around Myungjun, and as they stepped outside, Bin reached for his hand once more.

Myungjun stepped back. “That was really good,” Myungjun commented. “I’m really full.”

Bin tried to reach for him again, but Myungjun, again, dodged it.

Bin felt confused. “We are continuing to shop. We will pick up nice food for you, as well as clothes. But you must hold my hand.”

“You said you loved me,” Myungjun said. He offered Bin a small, shaky smile and then took a deep breath. “Bin, I don’t want to be held hostage there.”

Bin blinked. He didn’t understand what was going on. “You have been happy. I am making you happy.”

“I’m not happy. I...I want to go home. I have a boyfriend, an-and a life, Bin. You can’t keep me cooped up in that hotel.” He stepped forward. He was close enough to reach. Bin didn’t touch him yet. “Remember how you told me you felt when you were kept locked in that lab? And remember how you told me you felt when you finally got out?”

Bin did remember. He chased that feeling of pure joy. Myungjun gave him that feeling of pure joy. He nodded his head, then added, “But I want you with me. You make me happy.”

“You can be happy in other ways,” Myungjun told him. “I promise.”

“You promised me you wouldn’t run.”

His retort caused Myungjun to close his mouth and swallow nervously. “I…” Myungjun started, then stammered, “I-I want to...to go, Bin. Please let me go. Please don’t keep me locked up anymore. I-I miss...I miss being free.”

Bin wondered why the systems in his body made him hurt. There was no physical pain; why, then, did he feel like he was hurt? “But I love you,” he said. “I love you being with me. I want you with me forever.”

Myungjun’s chin quivered. He was going to cry. Bin recognized it.

“Look,” Myungjun started, voice shaking. He held out his hands, both hands, and said, “You can take me back. I won’t fight if you choose to take me back. Or...or you can let me go. You can let me be  _ free _ . I’ll recognize whichever choice you make.”

Bin wanted to take Myungjun back to the abandoned hotel. There, they would watch more dramas and talk about differences in life and read books. Life would be fine until Sanha would make his next move, and Bin would be so happy.

He didn’t know if he would be happy without Myungjun by his side.

But he looked over at Myungjun. Tears had welled up in his eyes. He was trembling, fearful of the choice Bin would make. He held his head up high and his back was straight, determined to follow through with the choice no matter what.

Bin loved him.

Bin could not keep him caged away.

He shook his head and put his hands behind his back. “I won’t stop you,” he promised.

The emotion known as  _ relief _ was back, except tenfold. Myungjun closed his eyes briefly, and a few tears streamed down his cheeks. He gave a loud gasping breath and then looked up again. “Bin,” he whispered, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

He didn’t leave, though, as Bin expected. Not right away, at least. He moved close to Bin. “I won’t forget this,” he murmured. “Thank you for letting me go free.”

Then, before Bin could respond, Myungjun stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss onto Bin’s cheek. He smiled, bright and joyful despite the tears. “I wish we could’ve met in better circumstances. We could’ve been friends forever.”

Bin wanted to cry, as Myungjun was. He wished he had the ability to cry. “We are friends forever,” he replied.

Myungjun’s smile turned into a grin. “We are,” he confirmed. “I swear it.”

It wasn’t a promise. It was a swear. And it was genuine. Bin returned the smile, small and unsure, and then Myungjun turned away and left.

Bin’s love remained, strong and overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense.


End file.
